The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods relating to meat tendering, and more specifically, to portable meat tenderization and flavor improvement.
A variety of systems, including mechanical, chemical systems, and electrical may be used to process an animal carcass to result in tenderized meat. For example, mechanical processing, such as pounding or piercing may be applied to meat to mechanically break down tissue. Chemicals, such as marinating compositions, may also be applied, for example, to break down the collagens in meat. Electrical stimulation of meat may additionally be used. In electrical stimulation, an electric current may be applied to the carcass and used to tenderize the meat. It would be beneficial to provide for improved devices and methods of electrical stimulation for the tenderization of meat.